


because without you nothing ever mattered

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Leonald Fics [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Flashbacks, I don’t know if I actually can’t sleep or I’m just writing at 3 am for no reason?, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), This Is STUPID, Unresolved Emotional Tension, more Pierce The Veil lyrics as fanfiction titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: I wrote this on google docs in my phone, it needs to be edited later.





	because without you nothing ever mattered

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on google docs in my phone, it needs to be edited later.

 Donald was working when his phone rang, so he answered it, not paying attention to the number. "Hello?"  
    _“Hey, Donald. It's Leo Mendel.”_

"Holy Shit." Donald said, nearing dropping his phone. It’s been years since he heard that name, and many lonely nights remembering what they had together.

 _“We need to talk about Breana.”_ Donald didn’t even know how Leo knew about Breana.

"What about her?" Donald bit his lip. "She left."

 _“Not what I meant...did I get you pregnant?”_ Leo asked.

Donald blushed. It was bad enough that he knew he could get pregnant, and was an idiot and went and got pregnant. "I didn't think that they would ever meet you."

 _“Well, Breana is a good kid, I'll give you that.”_ At least Breana was happier wherever she was now.

"I was thinking about telling you but then everything got crazy and Amy is crazy and everything kind of went out the window once she and Danny got kidnapped." Donald's voice cracked. "And by that point I didn't know where you were, either."

 _“I know. I was kidnapped by a guy from college for years. And if I had known, I would've been there.”_ Leo admitted

"That Seth guy?" Donald guessed. "I thought they were dead but Adam, Bree and Chase found them on a mission. I'm surprised that nobody else guessed that they weren't Amy's, Breana has your eyes." Donald babbled. Shit, Donald didn’t even know that that was why Leo disappeared.

Leo chuckled lightly _“Yeah, Seth.”_

Donald sighed. "Honestly everything has been a mess and I don't think she would have left if Marcus was still alive- probably shouldn't have told you that."

 _“I know about Marcus.”_ Leo’s voice quieted.

"How do you know about him?" Donald whispered, surprised. Breana was the kind of person who kept her emotions inside until she broke. And he wished he could have spared her all the pain, but it was too late.

 _“She's brought him up before.”_ Leo explained awkwardly.

"Oh..." Donald said. "Is she okay?"

 _“Other than being shocked by the fact that Amy isn't her real mom, mostly.”_ Leo explained.

"That's good, I guess." Donald sighed. "I'm sorry I left. It didn't matter how much stuff was going on, I at least should have told you told you that you were a dad. I may have a billion dollar company but I'm an idiot. I didn't even noticed how crazy my own ex-wife was getting, and how it was affecting my kids."

 _“I'm not mad, Donald. You did what you thought was best at the time. You may have to apologize to your- our daughter, however, and give her a explanation.”_ Leo explained.

Donald sighed. "I fucked up bad."

"I should- I should probably go." Donald said. "Before one of my other kids blows something up." He felt awkward as hell, like he had loved Leo, maybe he should have taken Amy's craziness as a sign but it was too late now.

 _“Goodbye, Donald.”_ Leo replied.

"Bye, Leo." Donald’s voice warbled as he hung up the phone. Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny, and Leo weren’t even home. They were all over at the bionic island doing who knows what, and Tasha was at her mother’s for the weekend, while Amy was god knows where. If he had noticed sooner what was going on, he would have stood up to her, instead of coming downstairs to Adam holding Amy her down while Bree was yelling at her, and then having his son yell at  him for it being his fault that his daughter ran away. At least he knew that she was safe now, far away in Bay City.

Donald bit his lip. He could still remember meeting Leo while he was finishing up his undergraduate degree like it was yesterday. He had been paired up with him in a 300 level robotics class when he was a senior and Leo was a sophomore, since the then nineteen almost twenty year old had graduated high school early, and taken many classes at community college before transferring. Donald had graduated early as well, however it took Donald a little longer to finish his degree even with his intelligence, as he was doing a double major in business and engineering. He and the taller brunette with green eyes you couldn’t help but lost in had hit it off right away, despite the almost 3 year age difference. They got an A on the project, and continued to hang out afterwards, Leo starting to sit at Donald’s lab table with Donald’s friends in their one shared class. With nothing to do on a Friday night, and Amy sick, with his girlfriend’s blessing he went to a party with Leo, which was awkward because Donald wasn’t usually the type to go to parties, but it _was_ a nerd party after all so Donald did know most of the people there. The party turned into a make-out party quick enough, as people who didn’t go to parties in high school would definitely not have the ability to hold their liquor in college.

_Leo dragged Donald to a bedroom, away from the crowd. He chuckled a bit, sitting on the bed next to Donald. “Well that escalated quickly.” He sipped from a flask of whiskey._

_Donald giggled before clearing his throat. “It did. You would think that they’re all  at their first party with how fast they got wasted.” He laughed heartily._

_Leo grinned. “Well, no matter how many classes they take or how much they work, college students don’t grow up. And get a bunch of scholars in a room with alcohol, there’s either going to be a bar fight over theory disagreements or a makeout party because they’re just like teenagers.”_

_“True that. No many how times I masturbate, I still get random boners.” Donald swiped Leo’s flask, taking a swig of the strong, burning liquid._

_Leo laughed, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. “Happens to me too, when you’re bisexual you see a hot guy or a hot girl at least once a day and then your second brain goes “let’s tap that”. Of course you can’t use that a pickup line.” He may not have needed any more alcohol but her took another small sip of the flask, tasting Donald’s saliva on it._

_Donald looked at Leo. “Really? You’re bisexual? I am too, but I’ve been dating Amy since high school.” He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck._

_Leo smirked. “Yeah? Ever kissed a guy? Or have you been dating Amy too long to ever do that?”_

_Donald snorted. “Only once. I was dared to kiss Edward Hale at a spin the bottle party in eighth grade. It would have been pleasant if not for the fact that he didn’t brush his teeth and both of us were called faggots.”_

_“Well, how about a kiss that won’t get you called a fag?” Leo didn’t wait for an answer, pressing his lips against Donald’s while wrapping his arms around the shorter man._

_Donald’s eyes widened, surprised even as he kissed Leo back, closing his eyes as Leo sucked on his bottom lip. He moaned low in his throat, parting his lips._

_Leo shoved his tongue in Donald’s mouth, kissing him until his lungs were burning for air. He grinned. “How want that?”_

_“Wow…” Donald groaned, trying to catch his breath._

_Leo smirked. “That good, huh?”_

_A pink flush creeped up Donald’s cheeks. “Y-yeah.”_

_Leo chuckled. “Want another?”_

_Donald nodded eagerly, his face flushing a deeper red._

_Leo kissed Donald again, this time trailing one of his hands down Donald’s back while cupping his hardening cock with the other. He swirled his tongue around Donald’s tongue, moving so that Donald was under him while he began to shift his hips against him, rubbing their covered cocks together. “Is this okay?”_

_Donald nodded eagerly, shifting his hips against Leo. He bit his lip, watching as Leo started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his pale, fairy toned for an average guy stomach._

_“Fuck..” Donald cursed, running his hands down Leo’s chest. His cock was overly hard in his slacks, and he knew the boxers he was wearing would be toast between the precum and the arousal fluid leaking from his ass. Shit, if anything did happen he hoped that Leo had a condom…_

Donald groaned, cupping his cock through his jeans. That night ended up being not just the first time they fucked. They fucked many times after that, getting into a relationship when he and Amy broke up, and staying in that relationship even when Donald and Amy got back together after Donald went to a grad school nearby.

He knew it was wrong, but he loved Leo, although he still loved Amy to the point that if there was no Leo they wouldn’t have taken a break. Any never found out. Donald treated them both equally, and they had even hung out as friends together a few times, just the three of them.

Within a few years , Donald finished grad school, married Amy, stole Adam, Bree and Chase from Douglas and continued to see Leo. Donald couldn’t help it. Yeah, most of the time they needed to sneak around, but Donald loved Leo and Leo loved him.

And then he got pregnant. They were always careful, and Leo respected his wishes of using condoms even after they were both tested, but it was inevitable, really, since condoms break more when used for anal sex.

Donald was embarrassed. He felt stupid for having not told Leo he could get pregnant in the first place, and he chickened out on telling him then. Ha wanted to tell Leo, but then Amy’s reaction to him getting pregnant, let alone cheating on her, made him feel like it wasn’t worth it.

Donald unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped the fly, rubbing his cock through his boxers where there was a spot of precum. He moaned, running his hand down his stomach to tug his boxers down, his hard cock bouncing against the muscles in his abs. He groaned, wrapping his hand around his cock. He stroked his cock up and down, remembering how being with Leo felt. His hole was starting to leak from his arousal, in anticipation of having something inside it.

Donald bit his lip, moving his hand over the head of his cock, rubbing his thumb on his piss slit. He could almost feel Leo’s large hand stroking his cock, jerking him off while he fucked him, his cock deep inside him as Leo pushed him into the mattress with every thrust.

Donald moaned, stroking his cock a little faster, reaching his free hand down to rub his balls, lightly tugging on them before his took his index finger and teased his wet hole, biting down on his lip as he inserted it inside him. It didn’t hurt, it had just been so long since he did this. He slowly moved his finger inside him, teasing his hole with a second finger. He groaned as he added the second finger, moving them deep to brush his prostate before he scissored them, stretching out his hole.

“Shit…” Donald reached inside the  middle drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a thick plug. He added a third finger inside himself, further opening his hole. He groaned again, easing his fingers out before he quickly replaced them with the plug.

Donald shuddered as he seated the plug inside him, feeling it filling him up. He continued stroking his cock, pushing on the base of the plug with his finger, moaning as he pressed it against his prostate. He felt filled up, even with the small size of the plug. He stroked his cock hard, bucking his hips up as his cock leaked precum on his stomach. He was so close, feeling his orgasm tightening deep inside him while he sucked on the fingers he just had inside him.

“Oh god…” Donald rocked backwards on the bed, spreading his legs while stroking his cock harder, feeling the plug inside him as his walls clenched. He could almost feel Leo’s cock inside him again, Leo kissing his neck as he reached around and pinched his nipples.

Donald reached to pinch his nipple hard before he tugged on his balls again, he squirmed as he felt his orgasm coming, grunting harshly as he came on his stomach. He groaned, laying back on the bed, his spunk beading up as it clung to his skin.

Donald knew how he felt. He may have loved Tasha, and was married to her but Leo was the love of his life. He needed Leo.


End file.
